


Arts for The Theory of No Control

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [176]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M, Sterek Big Bang 2016, Wallpaper, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: I made 3 pieces of art for howl-to-the-wind's fabulous story, read it and enjoy it :)





	1. Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Theory of No Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382802) by [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Sterek%20Big%20Bang%202016/art%20for%20the%20theory%20of%20no%20control3%20header.jpg.html)


	2. Wallpaper 1

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Sterek%20Big%20Bang%202016/art%20for%20the%20theory%20of%20no%20control1.jpg.html)


	3. Wallpaper 2

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Sterek%20Big%20Bang%202016/art%20for%20the%20theory%20of%20no%20control2.jpg.html)


End file.
